Roger McCoy
Colonel Roger McCoy was a member of the CIA, originally from New Jersey. Biography Early career McCoy fought in the Vietnam War, during which he received intelligence that an enemy spy had infiltrated the unit under his command. In the midst of a harsh battle, with tensions running high, he falsely deduced that a man named Jeff Jones was the mole. At the time, the other soldiers in the unit were highly suspicious of each other and under a great deal of stress, so McCoy's accusing words came as a great relief to them. Everyone proceeded to chase after the perceived traitor, though Jones shot down dozens of his former teammates in retaliation, and eventually managed to escape. McCoy deeply regretted his actions during the incident and would later express doubt over whether Jones was indeed the spy. At some point, he became acquaintances with Colonel Roy Campbell, but he never considered them to be "old friends." After retiring from actual combat missions in the mid-2000s, he went on to work as an instructor for new recruits. As a visiting instructor at the FBI, he taught a rookie Teliko Friedman, and told her all about the legends and rumors of the heroic Solid Snake. Lobito Island Incident In 2016, McCoy was assigned as the leader of the mission to obtain the Pythagoras data from BEAGLE, during the Lobito Island Incident. He brought Solid Snake out of retirement to be the field operative, under the enthusiastic recommendations of gifted psychic Alice Hazel, whom McCoy had been ordered to appoint to the mission. Alice agreed to participate on the condition of Snake's involvement, with McCoy feeling that he had no choice but to accept. During the course of the operation McCoy became reacquainted with Teliko, who was the only surviving member of the FBI Hostage Rescue Team that had been sent to the island previously. Teliko teamed up with Snake in an effort to recover Pythagoras from its chief developer, Dr. William L. Flemming. It was later revealed that McCoy had originally volunteered to lead the mission after learning that Jeff Jones, now a mercenary under the name Leone, was the leader of the unit occupying the Lobito Chemistry and Physics Lab. McCoy hoped to learn the truth of what happened back in Vietnam, as his final mission, though he did not initially reveal these motives to mission personnel. As a result, during the course of the incident, he was suspected of having ulterior motives, since he had been out of the business for over ten years, and had selected Solid Snake for the mission, who had recently also been placed under suspicion. However, he continued to trust Snake, feeling that it was his way of atoning for his mistrust of Jones in Vietnam. After Snake and Teliko decided to ally themselves with Leone in order to stop Flemming, McCoy reintroduced himself to his former comrade, who simply responded, "Truly a pleasure." At that moment, McCoy was entirely convinced that Jones had not been the spy after all, and that his misguided suspicions must have ruined his life. Later, Snake and Teliko were forced to battle an ACUA-drugged Leone, who became mortally wounded as a result. Waking from ACUA's effects, Leone accepted that he was about to die and asked Snake to deliver a message to McCoy, before passing away, with a peaceful expression upon his face. Towards the conclusion of the incident, Alice was revealed to be a former test subject of Flemming's, who was capable of using ACUA to control people's thoughts. It was she who caused Snake to come under suspicion, by implanting the memories of Hans Davis into his mind, and was also responsible for the hijacking of Flight 326, which resulted in the entire mission to Lobito Island, as Alice wanted revenge against BEAGLE for her status as a test subject. Held at gunpoint by Alice, McCoy attempted to disarm her, but was shot in the abdomen. However, upon the destruction of Metal Gear KODOQUE, the memories of all the people Alice had controlled came back to her simultaneously, causing a shock which led to her immediate death. McCoy survived his injuries and was taken to an emergency ward to recover. Learning of Leone's death, he lamented that he would continue to be despised by him in the afterlife, though Snake reassured him that this was not the case, and delivered Leone's final message: "It wasn't me." McCoy thanked Snake and hoped that the two would meet again one day. He was then hospitalized. Behind the scenes McCoy's artwork for Metal Gear Acid shows him standing in front of a biometric security door, reminiscent of the one used in the Big Shell's Shell 1 Core, holding a USP without any attachment. However, aside from recounting his experiences in Vietnam, he is never depicted engaging in combat throughout the entire game. McCoy serves a similar purpose, and looks physically similar to Roy Campbell, as he serves as the primary Codec contact to Snake and is an old friend to him. Gallery Roger McCoy.jpg 1441571_10153526274690157_1333921195_n.jpg|Concept art with earlier design. Roger rough design.jpg|A closer look at Roger's earlier design. es:Roger McCoy Category:Metal Gear Acid Characters Category:Male Category:Support Team Category:Americans